


Gamer Girl LemonJuce Commence Mission... RFA!

by ArtsyGirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Computers, Cosplay, F/M, Gaming, Gen, Hacking, Humor, Jaehee does not like cats, Jealousy, Mentioned Elizabeth the 3rd (Mystic Messenger), Texting, gamer girl bathwater, just a drabble fick, romance is lowkey in here, teasing yoosung, the story is not going anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: What if the Mc were a professional gamer? This is a random collection of MysMes chats only.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. Yoosung And LemonJuice "LemonJuice The Gamer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me having some random fun with MM dialogue.
> 
> There is no goal where I'm looking to get with this so this is a sort of warning that this work as a whole might be a bit on the uncompleted side.

**YOOSUNG:** “Hey LemonJuice! I was hoping to see you here!”

 **LemonJuice:** “Yooo Yoosung! It’s great to see you again.”

 **YOOSUNG:** “hehe. I’m glad.”

 **YOOSUNG:** “Actually I’ve been thinking about something…When you got here earlier today you said that you downloaded this app because you wanted to play games. So are you into games?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Omg. YES!!!”

 **LemonJuice** : “I’m _REALLY_ into gaming!!!!!!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Even my name here is my main gaming handle.”

 **YOOSUNG:** “So your name is _LemonJuice_ even in games?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Wait…. Isn’t that the handle of a big professional gamer too?”

 **LemonJuice:** “Heck yeah it is!”

 **LemonJuice:** “She is the greatest gamer girl out there!”

 **LemonJuice:** “She has been doing professional competitive gaming since she was 14 years old and she even made it to COD world league competition 3 times! And last year she won the second place at FortressKnight world cup!”

 **YOOSUNG:** “Wow you really must be into games if you know something like that!”

 **LemonJuice:** “Well, yea. I’ve been doing it since I was 14…”

 **YOOSUNG:** “Wait you are 22 right now.”

 **YOOSUNG:** “That makes…. 8 years of gaming.”

 **LemonJuice:** “…”

 **LemonJuice:** “…”

 **LemonJuice:** “…”

 **YOOSUNG:** “No way…”

 **LemonJuice:** “?”

 **YOOSUNG:** “Do you know LemonJuice, the gamer?”

 **LemonJuice:** “I **AM** her.”

_Shoked Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG:** “OMG! YOU ARE FAMOUS!”

 **LemonJuice:** “YES!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I can’t beleave I’m talking to a celebrity... “

 **YOOSUNG** : “Can I have your autograph? “

 **YOOSUNG** : “Wait … Is that creepy. “

 **YOOSUNG:** “I just met you today. “

 **YOOSUNG:** “Well I didn’t meet you but I sort of did. “

 **YOOSUNG:** “AAgghhh “

 **YOOSUNG:** “I’m so flustered.”

 **LemonJuice:** “lol _Yoosung.exe has stopped working._ ”

 **YOOSUNG:** “I can’t believe I’m being teased by the **no.1** gamer girl. ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Not no.1 anymore because I'm taking at least a year off because uni. “

 **LemonJuice** : “Yoosung, you can calm down. I’m still an ordinary girl who just happens to like games. Come on dude; don’t make it weird on me.”

 **YOOSUNG:** “I’m sorry. It’s not every day you find out that the person you are talking to is one of your Idols. “

 **YOOSUNG:** “I’m still being weird about it. “

 **YOOSUNG:** “So uhh…”

 **YOOSUNG:** “Normal conversation…. Do you like… food? “

 **LemonJuice** : “Of course I don’t.”

_Shocked Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “I should have known better. Wait…. What is wrong with you? How can you exist? Food is _life_ food is _love_.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yea, that is why I said I don’t like it because I LOVE it!!!!!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “You scared me there for a second. I’m so sorry I’m no good at talking right now. My brain is just mush rn.”

 **LemonJuice** : “I get it. It’s kinda late as well.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Yeah, it’s already midnight. I’ve got morning classes tomorrow so I should go. U going to stay up?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Ya. Gonna set up my PC then head to bed.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Make sure you don’t stay up too late^^ ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Are you, Yoosung, a gamer, telling me, another gamer, not to stay up at night? This is blasphemous. We are nocturnal creatures!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Thought it sounded kinda weird. Still we need our sleep sometime as well.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Ugh yes especially when there are morning classes. Anyways sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Good night^^ ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Nighty nite. Muah ; <3”

_Yoosung blushing emoji._

_YOOSUNG has left the chatroom._

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._


	2. ZEN, 707, Yoosung "Gamer Girl Bathwater"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707, the master troll, hacks into Yoosung' s device and teases him about the findings while Zen watches the chaos ensue.

_Next day_

_Morning…_

**ZEN** : “So LemonJuice is famous? I wonder why I’ve never heard about her.”

 **707:** “Because you're a total dinosaur when it comes to tech lol.”

 **ZEN:** “What are you talking about? I’m not a dinosaur, I’m too good looking.”

 **YOOSUNG:** “Narcissist.”

 **YOOSUNG:** “But Seven, why didn’t you tell us who LemonJuice was when she came into our chatroom?”

 **707:** “I _did_ tell you.”

 **YOOSUNG:** “When?”

 **707:** “I said that she is a pretty girl. UwU”

 **YOOSUNG** : “She is not just _any_ pretty girl; she is _**THE**_ pretty girl, who rules the professional competitive gaming world!!!”

 **YOOSUNG:** “She has been my celebrity crush for two whole years!”

 **ZEN:** “Dude, you know she can read this afterwards.”

_Shocked Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG:** “I forgot.”

 **707:** “lolololloolol”

 **707:** “Thou shall not have any secrets!”

 **707:** “How big of a fan are you?”

 **707:** “How many pictures do you have?”

 **707:** “What _kind_ of pics are they?”

 **707:** “What is in your internet search history that is related to her?”

 **707:** “Did you buy her merch?”

 **707:** “So much hacking to do…”

_707 has left the chatroom._

_Shocked Yoosung emoji_

**YOOSUNG:** “Seven, stop!”

 **ZEN:** “He is taking this too far...”

 **YOOSUNG:** “Seven, don’t do this to me!”

 **ZEN:** “What do you have to hide that you are so worried, dude?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Nothing… It’s just embarrassing.”

_Innocent Yoosung emoji._

_707 has entered the chatroom._

**707** : “Gamer girl bathwater!”

 **707** : “ **IT'S a scam!!!!!!** "

 **707:** “Buy **SEVENSTAR DRINK** instead!”

 **ZEN** : “Seriously bathwater…?”

_Zen no words emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “I WANT TO SUPPORT GAMERS!”

 **707** : “Stabbed in the heart.”

 **707** : “Ignored again.”

 **707** : “…”

 **707** : “…”

 **707** : “…”

 **707** : “What else can we find…”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Stop hacking into my computer!”

_Angry Yoosung emoji._

**707** : “Right after talking to LemonJuice and finding out who she is Yoosung searched the net for her photo when he claimed that he’d go to sleep…”

 **707** : “Suspicious activity detected!!”

_Depressed Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “I just wanted to see the person’s face who I was talking to!”

 **ZEN** : “Srsly dude give Yoosung a break. It really hurts a man’s feelings to be teased about their crush.”

 **707** : “Ya. What you are feeling, Yoosung, is natural. It means our little boy has grown up.”

 **707** : “Now if you detect any changes in your body…”

 **YOOSUNG** : “STOP!”

 **707** : “Time for the birds and the bees then!”

 **ZEN** : “Don’t trust anything he says, Yoosung.”

 **707** : “Do you doubt my knowledge. I’m hurt.”

 **ZEN** : “You’ve traumatized the kid enough.”

_(long silence)_

**ZEN** : “I think you broke him.”

 **707** : “Yoosung.exe has stopped working…”

 **707** : “On the note of programs stopping…”

 **707** : “I hear the Universe calling for 707, the HERO OF JUSTICE!!!”

 **707** : “Sayonara!!!!”

_707 has left the chatroom._

**ZEN** : “I’ve got to go too. Practice is starting in 10.”

 **ZEN** : “Don’t worry too much and keep your chin up!”

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

**YOOSUNG** : “…”

_YOOSUNG has left the chatroom._


	3. LemonJuice And Zen "Lemons"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did LemonJuice get her name?

_Same day lunch time…._

**ZEN** : “Hey, beautiful!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Hi there, handsome!”

 **ZEN** : “Omg. My princes is flattering me.”

_Winking ZEN emoji._

**ZEN:** “Can I ask you something?”

 **LemonJuice** : “No my bathwater is _not_ for sale!”

_Confused ZEN emoji._

**LemonJuice** : “lol, Just kidding. Though I get asked that a lot. Go ahead, ask me whatever.”

 **ZEN** : “I looked you up on the internet and wondered why a pretty girl like you would choose such a strange name.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Well I had to choose something….”

 **LemonJuice** : “When you look at other ppls gaming handles then they can get really weird like idk A$$MASTER66 or DemonslayerNinja, and that is not even the worst of it. When I started gaming then many of the fun and simple names were taken and I did not want to get weird because I was like 14 so I thought what would be very like me… then like a blessing from the gaming gods I saw a glass of lemon juice on my table. It was perfect! I love lemons and sour stuff and my hair color was yellow tooo! It still is but now it is NEON!”

 **ZEN** : “Do they really go by that kind of names in games?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yea, but many games ban so called _‘bad’_ language so that is when creativity comes to play.”

 **LemonJuice** : “The gaming world is truly strange to you.”

 **ZEN** : “I’m starting to doubt if I’d even want to get invested in it.”

 **LemonJuice** : “It can take up the same amount of time as a normal full time job. I don’t blame you. But on the other hand this way you can meet a lot of people, make friends and have a good time. When you go pro then the highly skilled player's reward money is nothing to scoff at either.”

 **ZEN** : “I saw the prize adverts and almost dropped my phone. Do you really get all that for just playing games?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Well, yes, but it is _just_ not playing games. It is hard work and making it to pro is a lottery in itself. Plus the stress that comes with the territory and keeping the high position is devastating. That is just the beginning still. Now add long hours, all-nighters even, a lot of angry people swearing in voice chat, fast food, abundant amounts of caffeine, keeping up with the social media, self-promotion, deadlines aaand more then you’ve got a highway ticket to burnout town.”

 **ZEN** : “That sounds even worse than the acting side of show business... ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Still it is what I love to do. I can’t complain if my job is something I love cuz many people don’t get that in life. ”

 **ZEN** : “I get how you feel. It is the same with me. It is hard making it as an actor, but I love doing it so it's worth it.”

 **ZEN** : “When you look at it we are very like-minded. The only difference is the field in which we work.”

 **LemonJuice** : “I guess you can say so, yea.”

_Happy ZEN emoji._

**ZEN** : “Have you eaten lunch yet, princess?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Not yet. Got to run to the convenience store to get something I can quickly prepare. The Fridge in this place is emptier than a weeb’s internet search history after someone asks to borrow their computer.”

_Confused ZEN emoji._

**ZEN** : “I don’t get it…”

 **ZEN** : “Make sure you eat healthier things too. You have to take care of your health.”

 **LemonJuice** : “haha I’m lucky if I remember to eat 3 times a day. We’ll see if I get to the healthy part.”

 **ZEN** : “I hope you do.”

 **ZEN** : “Lunchbreak is going to be over soon. See you around, LemonJuice.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Bye bye!”

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._


	4. Yoosung And LemonJuice "Uni Students"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two university students....

**LemonJuice** : “Heeyyy Yoosung, my new gamer buddie!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “ LemonJuice! I’m so glad you’re here!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Wazzup ma homie?”

_Confused Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “So… I wanted to ask you if you happened to read the chatroom where I, Zen and Seven were talking this morning?”

 **LemonJuice** : “No… Should I?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “NO!!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Why not? You seem flustered.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “There is nothing of interest there. Just guys talk.”

 **LemonJuice** : “And what would happen if I _were_ to read it?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Gaah! My dignity would be shattered. ”

 **LemonJuice** : “So there _is_ something about you in there that you want to keep from me?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Well yes, but no... Still please don’t look.”

 **LemonJuice** : “I’m sure whatever it is it wouldn’t bother me. The internet is a strange place and I’ve seen a lot so… Don’t worry about it. Still if it bothers you this much then I promise I won’t look.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “REALLY? ”

 **LemonJuice** : “yea”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Thankyoutankyouthankyou!!!!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Hahah you’re cute.”

_Happy Yoosung emojy._

**YOOSUNG** : “How has your day been, Lemonjuice? Are you getting used to Rika’s apartment?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Well the apartment has everything a person might need to live so that’s good. But when it comes to computers and related stuff it was lacking so I went shopping today!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Shopping? I thought you got things set up yesterday?”

 **LemonJuice** : “I got my PC set up. Just one with just one screen. Today I got TWO MORE MONITORS and a laptop and some extension cords. There are not nearly enough power sockets in this place.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Why would you need so many screens and two computers?”

 **LemonJuice** : “One screen is for school stuff, one for game stuff, and third for communication. I’ve connected the RFA app there to so I can use the computer to talk to you guys and the guests, if I need to. The laptop is for testing the program I’m writing for Uni.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Omg. I never knew you were still going to a university.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yea. It is not public information. I need to protect my privacy too, ya know.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “That makes sense. But if you are at the apartment then what about your school stuff. Can you still go to class?”

 **LemonJuice** : “This semester we’ve got mostly programming… when I can get the stuff done at home and check in to show progress to the teacher online then there’s no need to _physically_ to go to there.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “That is so cool. I wish I could do my studies like that.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “What university do you go to, Lemonjuice?”

 **LemonJuice** : “ The SKY university.”

_Shocked Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “Have we met before? I go there too!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Nooo wayyyy!!! This must be…”

 **Yoosung** : “FATE!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Fate!!!”

 **LemonJuice** : “lol jinx.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Anyways did you get around the Computer sciences wing? That’s where I mostly hang at.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “No :’( I’m not in that department.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Ahh well…. Umm… do you perhaps hang out with the programming students? ”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Not really.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Awww, that’s sad. We are a fun bunch. Even when we are tired. WE ARE ALWAYS TIRED. Still what is it that you study there?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “What do you think?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Well you are the cute type… So maybe fashion? No that can’t be… Arts?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Nope, not even close.”

 **LemonJuice** : “I know it is not computer sciences because I’d know you otherwise. Economics? Math? Physics?

 **YOOSUNG** : “Cold.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Chmisty or biology?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “You are getting warmer.”

 **LemonJuice** : “UUUuuuu… I have an idea... Do you like puppies or kids? ”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I think I like them both.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Choose one.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Puppies.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Now drumroll….”

 **LemonJuice** : “You. Are. Studying. To. Be. A. Puppy. Doctor. ^^”

 **YOOSUNG** : “That is really close.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Oh wow! We have a budding doctor here! You are amazing! I hear it is really intense over there.”

_Blushing Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “It _is_ a lot of cramming right now. Memorize this and that, but it is interesting.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I know. We should meet up when you are back on campus.”

 **LemonJuice** : “YEEESSS! That would be awesome!”

 **LemonJuice** : “A lightbulb went on... We could coordinate our schedules so we could have lunch together!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I was about to suggest that! It’s as if you are a mind reader.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Hehehe, you flatter me”

 **LemonJuice** : “But I don’t know when I’ll be on campus, tho… ”

 **YOOSUNG** : “We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry. I can help with the planning, if you need.”

 **LemonJuice** : “You are a sweetheart. But tell me are you a part of any clubs. There are a lot out there.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I’ve been a part of many… I was excited at first, but then got bored so I didn’t stick around T_T Right now I’m only in the coffee brewing club.

 **YOOSUNG** : “Do you like coffee?”

 **LemonJuice** : “mmmm… coffee…. ”

 **LemonJuice** : “ Instead of blood caffeine flows through my veins. I basically run on it. I can’t start or even get through my day without it. Now that I think about it I drink copious amounts of it. It really isn’t a healthy way to live.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Then I’ll have to practice and make a perfect cup of coffee to someone who likes it so much :D”

 **LemonJuice** : “ A perfect cup of coffee made by Yoosung… I would love it!!”

_Happy Yoosung emojy._

**YOOSUNG** : “Are you part of any clubs, LemonJuice?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Only one. We do cosplay. Mostly anime… or what’s popular or whichever cosplay gets most attention on our page.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I can’t believe it, but LemonJuice, you just got even cooler!”

 **LemonJuice** : “hehe thanks. If you are curious then I could send a link to our page.”

 **LemonJuice** : “link”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I’ll definitely check it out!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Wait, before you go I wanted to ask you something.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I’m ready to answer anything you ask me!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Lit. I was wondering if you would be up to a gaming session of LOLOL with me. You know just for fun, when you have the time.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Wait you play LOLOL too?”

 **LemonJuice** : “I started a month ago. So you could say I’m still kinda a newbie.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Superman Yoosung ,the #2 ranked player in shooting star server, is ready to take you under his wing and introduce the world of LOLOL to you! ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yaaay. Hit me up when you’ve got time!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Wait. Would tonight at 10 work for you?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yes it would!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I’ll call you then so we can set the session up.”

 **LemonJuice** : “I’ll be waiting then! See ya later in game!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Don’t worry. Superman Yoosung will be there for you!”

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, but LemonJuice wouldn't be able to resist the urge to check what was going on in the chatroom...
> 
> Wait was this sort of a setup for their first date?


	5. Jaehee And LemonJuice "Fantastic Super Assistant Jaehee"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overworked Jaehee needs some support. Hugs for my girl!

**LemonJuice** : “Helllo fantastic super assistant Jaehee!”

 **Jaehee** : “For a second I thought I was talking to Seven. Hello to you too. Are you always so hyper? ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Very much so. It is a part of my image after all. ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Wait… Do you not like 707?”

 **Jaehee** : “He is a bit eccentric… I’ll leave it at that.”

 **LemonJuice** : “It seems like he is having a lot of fun all the time. Such an energetic attitude. But I do wonder if it is a front or sth.”

 **Jaehee** : “You would get along really well. Still I doubt that it is a front. For as long as I’ve been here he has been this hyper.”

 **LemonJuice** : “How has your day been this far?”

 **Jaehee** : “Busy, very busy. I have to take some work home with me…”

 **LemonJuice** : “Oh no, that is slave driving. Home should be a safe haven from work for working corporate people!”

 **Jaehee** : “You might think so, but nothing is sacred these days.”

 **LemonJuice** : “That is something to be taken up at HR. Employees are people, who have a right to rest. You deserve time to YOURSELF!”

 **Jaehee** : “I appreciate you worrying about me, but I’ll just finish the work up and then I’ll just watch some DVDs.”

_Smiling Jaehee emoji._

**LemonJuice** : “I’ll be cheering for you then. If you need anything then just ask :D”

 **Jaehee** : “Thank you. I’ve got to get going. I can see Mr. Han has brought Elizabeth the 3rd to the office. I’ve got to get out of sight before he decides to have me babysit her!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Talk to you later, Jaehee!! Now run!”

 **Jaehee** : “Yes. See you.”

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._

_Jaehee has left the chatroom._


	6. 707 And LemonJuice "Cosolaying Tips"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707 and LemonJuice get into cosplaying shenanigans.

**LemonJuice** : “Seven, you do cross-dressing?!!!!”

 **707:** “It is one of my _many_ skills!”

 **707:** “ Agent 707 THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE!!!!!”

 **707:** “Agent 707 THE MASTER OF DISGUISE!”

 **707:** “Those are just few of my titles.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Oh my GOD SEVEN SENSEI I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME SOME TIPS!!! MY COSPLAYING FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!”

 **707:** “Now, now. Calm down little grasshopper . Experience comes with years.”

 **LemonJuice** : “You are the same age as me!”

 **707:** “It seems you also have the gift of many years.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Just tell me how you do it!”

 **707:** “The secret is….”

 **707:** “It is…”

 **707:** “…”

 **707:** “..”

 **707:** “.”

 **707:** “Padding. Lots and lots of padding. When you think you have enough then you need to do MORE!”

 **707:** “This is one of the many secrets to my curvaceous cross-dressing.”

 **707:** “Well that and the fact that I’m naturally gorgeous. I have the perfect plump ass. As you can see from the previous photo I posted.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Omg the maid picture... It was you? Gimme a sec….”

 **707:** “Ya, no probs”

 **LemonJuice:** “ omfgagafgalf………YES!! Your ass looked soooo gooood!! You truly are deserving of the title master of disguise!”

 **707:** “Finally someone sees it! You see the truth of the world!”

 **707:** “Take my hand and follow my path filled with disguises and I shall teach you the right way to wear high heels, how to get your wig to look perfect and natural, how to properly wear CAT EARS and seduce rich businessmen while working in a maid café!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yes, Seven Sensei. I will take your hand…”

 **707:** “Now recite the holly oath.”

 **707:** “I, the Disciple of the holly path of our hacking god 707…”

 **LemonJuice** : “I, the Disciple of the holly path of our hacking god 707…”

 **707** : “… will pledge my allegiance to 707, THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE, to bring happiness to all the cats in this world with my cross-dressing/disguise/cosplaying skills!”

 **LemonJuice** : “will pledge my allegiance to 707, THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE, to bring happiness to all the cats in this world with my cross-dressing/disguise/cosplaying skills!”

 **707** : “Now would you like to get our weekly newsletter of Sevenism?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Sign me right up!”

 **707** : “Would you like some cat photos with it?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Don’t you dare to send it without cat photos, Seven!”

 **707** : “Would you also like to get a virtual pamphlet on ‘How to defeat the monster of skirts riding up while going about your daily _not criminal in any way_ activities’?’”

 **LemonJuice** : “YES!”

 **707** : “To confirm your order you must answer this series of questions. Are you ready? ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Let’s begin!”

 **707** : “Letter in the alphabet before J?”

 **LemonJuice** : “I”

 **707** : “What is the opposite of hate?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Love”

 **707** : “What is the opposite of I?”

 **LemonJuice** : “You”

 **707** : “Number after six?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Seven”

 **707** : “Now put your answer together and shout it!”

 **LemonJuice** : “I LOVE YOU SEVEN!”

 **707** : “Your declaration of love has reached the master hacker god and thus the order has been confirmed.”

 **707** : “Thank you for ordering your wares from 707 line. Please post a positive review on our homepage!”

 **LemonJuice** : _“*clicks on homepage comment section*”_

 **LemonJuice** : “* _writes a comment_ *”

 **LemonJuice** : “I’m commander LemonJuice and this is my favorite homepage on the Citadel!”

 **707** : “We value your input and the gaming reference!”

 **707** : “Now I need to get going before Mary Vanderwood the 3rd gets here with her cleaning.”

 **707** : “Kya! I can see her coming!”

 **_707_ ** _: “*Disappears!*”_

_707 has left the chatroom._

**LemonJuice** : “* _Looks around to figure out where genius hacker went_ *”

 **LemonJuice** : “* _logs out_ *”

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of us know that Seven has mad skills in the art of cross-dressing. Of course he would have a ton of tips and tricks and naturally LemonJuice would be curious.


	7. Yoosung And LemonJuice "Not Mashed Potatoes, But Lentil Soup"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LemonJuice: “Whose forte is cooking? Certainly not mine."

**LemonJuice:** “Ello my dashing knight of the LOLOL realm. I was hoping to catch you here this morning :D ”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Dashing knight…”

_Blushing Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “LemonJuice you are up early! I’m so glad to see you here tooo….”

 **YOOSUNG** : “The gaming sesh went on for quite long. Are you feeling alright this morning?”

 **LemonJuice:** “Feeling good. I’ve got some dark circles, but that is pretty much every day for me…”

_Selfie of LemonJuice. Coffee mug in hand, smiling._

**YOOSUNG** : “You look so adorable and I dunno… glowing even with dark circles. How can that be?”

 **LemonJuice:** “It’s the smile : ) ”

 **LemonJuice:** “You see… when you smile then you, the people around you, and your day all brighten up!”

 **LemonJuice:** “Don’t you feel happier when someone smiles at you?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I do. Especially right now…”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Did you perhaps think of _me_ when smiling on the photo?”

 **LemonJuice:** “I did. How did you know?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Your smile is so bright and kind that I can’t but hope to think that a fraction of that is for me…”

 **LemonJuice:** “You are so cute, Yoosung.”

_Blushing Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “Akhhm… LemonJuice do you like cute guys?”

 **LemonJuice:** “Depends on what do you mean by ' _like_ ’ ”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I…”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Never mind”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Did you have breakfast already?”

 **LemonJuice:** “I’m drinking it right now. I’m not an ' _eat something solid for breakfast_ 'kind of person.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It gives the organism the necessary nutrition to properly start up for the day.”

 **LemonJuice:** “That’s why I’ve got my trusty coffee mug with me!”

 **LemonJuice** :”Or perhaps I don’t like to eat breakfast because I can’t cook well and I don’t want the convenience store stuff…”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I’m not the best cook, but I like preparing food so if you are struggling with it I could teach you some day or even cook for you.”

_Smiling Yoosung emoji._

**LemonJuice:** “Haha I’d love that.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Then after the party sometime we could cook together.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Be prepared for anything I cook to be a bio-hazard.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “It can’t be that bad…”

 **LemonJuice:** “It _IS_.”

_LemonJuice’s photo of “food”_

**YOOSUNG** : “Is that burnt mashed potatoes?”

_Confused Yoosung emoji._

**LemonJuice:** “It’s lentil soup…”

_Shocked Yoosung emoji._

**YOOSUNG** : “Where did the liquid go?”

 **LemonJuice:** “It just disappeared and then it looked like that. I tried to salvage it. Hence the green herb thingies as garnish.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Ummm… maybe I should do the cooking while you observe…”

 **LemonJuice:** “haha I’ll be the moral support! ”

 **LemonJuice:** “A solid team has to have a great support character!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Hey don’t think that you’re off the hook that easily! I’ll make sure that you learn how to make at least edible food!”

 **LemonJuice:** “Then it’s a date!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “You mean like two friends coming together and spending quality friendly time together while doing some friendly activities?”

 **LemonJuice:** “Exactly.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Hey, Yoosung, didn’t you have morning classes today?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Gaahhhh. I’ve got to run!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “seeyouaround”

 **LemonJuice:** “See ya!”

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._


	8. 707 And LemonJuice "Don't Hack Into The Security System"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacking problemz.

**707:** “ It seems we have a problem. Someone has continuously been hacking into Rika’s apartment’s security system.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Ah yes, that would be me.”

 **707** : “I need you to STOP right NOW!!!!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Don’t worry I’ve successfully surpassed the first few firewalls _without_ triggering the system.”

 **707** : “GAahhhhh.”

 **707** : “This is already bad enough.”

 **707** : “How can I make yo uunderstanf…”

 **707** : “If you don’t stop _right_ _now_ the special security system is going to engage and something **_really_** bad is going to happen.”

 **707** : “Now that I know that it has been you, I’m going to cut you off.”

 **707** : “And done.”

 **707** : “Now you can’t get in anymore.”

 **707** : “Phew this was close…

 **LemonJuice** : “Seven, what the heck is going on? Why is it that terrible for me to check out the security system?! I was getting somewhere with it! It seems that something extra was connected to it. Something unusual…”

 **707** : “DO NOT LOOK INTO IT!!!!”

 **707** : “It is dangerous.”

 **707** : “You are going to attract the attention of the hacker, who lead you there…”

 **707** : “We don’t know who they are or what they want… or how dangerous they are…”

 **LemonJuice** : “You may have a point in that regards, but you are still deflecting the original concern. What is with this security system? This amount of protection seems too much for an ordinary apartment. This is some idk Pentagon level shit.”

 **707** : “It’s because _I_ built the special security system. The fact that _you_ made it that far without triggering it is in itself beyond impressive. ”

 **707** : “How COULD you be able to do that? You are a gamer and a first year programming student?! ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Well I’m a _PRO_ gamer and before uni I did go to vocational school to become an IT specialist…”

 **707** : “There has to be more to it. You can’t get through _my_ coding that easily with just that kind of education….”

 **LemonJuice** : “I’ve been curious about coding ever since I got into gaming…. When I got into games I wanted to see how they were built; when I saw that, then my eyes opened to the world of tech; how so much of our lives were built on lines of code… I’ve worked hard to take all I can apart and understand it. … It may be difficult to see from my usual cheerful persona and the front I have to put up publicly, but I’m a hardworking and dedicated person, who is not just willing to ride on a single wave of professional competitive gaming. There is more I want to do with my life because I know that the gaming wave will eventually die down.”

 **707** : “That explains a lot…”

 **707** : “I’m sorry for questioning you.”

 **707** : “I can respect the dedication of a self-taught programmer and working hard towards your goals…”

 **707** : “You remind me of me…”

 **707** : “I hope that you never have to go down the same path as I”

 **707** : “With your current talent there is a bright future ahead of you…”

 **LemonJuice** : “Seven, what is going on?”

 **707** : “Aggh I just got sentimental…”

 **707** : “Don’t pay it much mind.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Are you alright? Do you want to talk? If you don’t want others to know then you could call me. I’d be willing to listen…”

 **707** : “Thanks, but darkness is never meant to touch the light. Don’t worry about me… I’ll be better soon.”

 **LemonJuice** : “You don’t have to act strong when you are not. You have people to rely on. I hope you know that.”

 **707** : “Now a change of topic. DO NOT TOUCH THE SECURITY SYSTEM! It is dangerous for many reasons, which I can’t talk about. I’ll have to take care of it when we know that the hacker situation has been dealt with.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Fine. I’ll trust you.”

 **707** : “Horrayy…”

 **LemonJuice** : “But won’t the others get suspicious if they read this chatroom?”

 **707** : “I’ll take care of it. They won’t see it.”

 **LemonJuice** : “okay.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Do you mind if I talk to you some more? Not about the security system specifically, tho. It is a rare opportunity to talk to sentimental seven..”

 **707** : “I can’t guarantee I’ll be a good conversation partner…”

 **LemonJuice** : “Doesn’t matter to me.”

 **707** : “K. This actually gives me a chance to ask about some stuff too…”

 **LemonJuice** : “Uuuuu…. I’m trembling in my boots already… But fine. Just shoot and I’ll shoot back, kay?”

 **707** : “So it is a duel of questions and answers. Then I’ll start the shootout…. Tell me why I’ve found basically next to nothing about your parents. That is 0 information about your father and a teeny tiny bit about your mother?”

 **LemonJuice** : “You brought out the big guns, but before answering I need to you to assure me that you won’t tell anything spoken here to anyone.”

 **707** : “Ya. The same will go for my info as well.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Great. Agreement has been reached between the two consenting parties present at this moment.”

 **LemonJuice** : “My father is an unknown to me and my mum. I was an accident surprise baby… As to my mum then she works in a super duuper high security secret place as a really special person…”

 **707** : “Could her job be related to computers?”

 **LemonJuice** : “perhaps…”

 **707** : “Did your mommy bring you to work with her?”

_Curious Seven emoji._

**LemonJuice** : “Sometimes…”

 **707** : “Now that explains how good you are. You must have picked up some really special and advanced skills from her…”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yeah my mum got me into computers… Could you imagine her surprise when I when I went to the path of gaming instead of programming way back then?”

 **707** : “But here you are. A pro gamer… and an ambitious programmer perhaps? ”

 **LemonJuice** : “You can put it that way.”

 **707** : “Is her position and your combined proficiency also the reason why your true identity is so well hidden from the public?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yeah, but now it is my turn to counterattack…”

 **LemonJuice** : “Now based on what I’ve seen of you in this chat and heard over the phone… I’d say that you don’t work for yourself. You are a part of some super-secret agency as well…”

 **707** : “Ya. Caught me red-handed”

 **LemonJuice** : “You are a hacker, and a spy there, and your maid, Mary Vandervood the third, is either your handler, supervisor, or a bit higher up boss.”

 **707** : “It’s scary how on point you are…”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yeah my mama raised me to pay attention of my surroundings and trained to recognize patterns and decipher clues... or maybe it is all the gaming... or both...”

 **707** : “I’m starting to see that you competing in games may be a bit unfair to the others because of the advantage you have…or not...”

 **LemonJuice** : “Gotta use what you have…”

 **707** : “Now it is my time to counter…”

 **707** : “You, despite being friendly and bubbly on the outside and being easy to talk to everywhere don’t have many friends, if any…”

 **LemonJuice:** “Burn… I can feel the heat. But yes. You aren’t wrong.”

 **707** : “The reason why you joined the RFA is because you thought you could perhaps find some _true_ friends.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Yes, but there was also the bit about being curious. Well mostly being curious. Friends are tricky.”

 **LemonJuice:** “So questions about your past are they off the table?”

 **707** : “yes.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Good to know. Now you are a locked in hacker, who also has no friends outside the RFA. The people here are the only real connection to _average_ humanity and somewhat _normal_ social interactions. The fact that you are able to check in here so much makes me think that your boss is unaware of us or that your workplace is relaxed enough for such distractions. The latter is most likely wrong because of mrs. Vanderwood the 3rd.”

 **707** : “Gahh you have figured out too much with so little time!!!”

 **707** : “You are a security risk to everyone’s lives!”

 **707** : “You decipher our code and store it in your server….”

 **707** : “What will you do with the info, tho?”

 **707** : “Will you remain free of corruption? Or will some virus worm it's way in to your system and corrupt you hard drive?”

 **LemonJuice:** “Seems you have cheered up a bit”

 **707** : “Cheered up or scared back into my place?”

 **707** : “You shall never decipher me fully!”

 **707** : “But now to the final weapon of destruction….”

 **707** : “YOU have a crush on Yoosung.”

 **LemonJuice:** “WHAT?!”

 **707** : “Aha I’ve sleuthed out something even before you found out…”

 **707** : “This is only a part of _MY_ observation skills. What say you?”

 **LemonJuice:** “I’m just being friendly. I swear with you guys when a girl is just making conversation and being friendly you always mistake it out as something more!”

 **707** : “How defensive. This is clear evidence that I’ve struck a nerve…”

 **LemonJuice:** “NO YOU HAVE NOT!”

 **707** : “LemonJuice and Yoosung sitting in a tree. K. i.s.s.i.n.g…”

 **LemonJuice:** “It is time to stop with this nonsense, seven!”

 **707** : “Is kissing not enough for you crazy kids x_x It is only natural to want more…. But remember SAFTEY FIRST!!!!”

 **707** : “OH NO urgent hacker business calls!”

 **707** : “*woosh*”

 **707** : “*exits*”

_707 has left the chatroom._

**LemonJuice:** “Damn you Seven…”

 **LemonJuice:** “And I thought you were getting serious today.”

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this my way of getting a bit of her backstory into this thing. Yes, yes it was and I'm not shamed of it at all.


	9. ZEN, Yoosung, Jumin "About Kissing"

**YOOSUNG** : “I have some questions about relationships.”

 **ZEN:** “You’ve come to the right person. What are you curious about?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Kissing is something that people, who have found their very special someone, (you know like couples) do, right?”

 **ZEN** : “It depends on the circumstances. What kind of a kiss is it? Who are the people to each other? What _is_ the situation? As an example actors have to kiss people they are not a couple with all the time.”

 **JUMIN:** “You forgot about culture. You see in some European countries it is a custom to kiss people as a greeting on both cheeks. How a person was raised also plays a great role. Some families are really affectionate and thus what may seem to outsides as excessive or unorthodox is normal to them.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Well if the person isn’t family and the culture is same as ours?”

 **ZEN** : “Then I’d say it is more of a couple’s thing. But you can never be sure if you don’t know the specifics.”

 **ZEN** : “Why the question all of a sudden?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I just saw some pictures of a person who was kissing a lot of people over some time.”

 **JUMIN:** “Might those pictures have been of our newest member, LemonJuice, while she engages in an activity called _cosplay_?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “How did you know?”

 **ZEN** : “Dude, you are easy to read. **”**

 **JUMIN:** “If I’m not mistaken than in some cosplay groups people naturally become couples because they share similar interests and through that naturally spend time together.”

 **ZEN:** “It doesn’t always happen, though.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “So they aren’t a couple or something?”

 **JUMIN:** “Did you know that when people kiss their brain releases chemicals that cause a feeling of satisfaction and affection. When the action is repeated enough times then the brain will begin to associate the person more positively and eventually it may be tricked to believe that the person is in love.”

 **ZEN:** “Man, learn to read the room, will you. You are making the kid nervous.”

 **ZEN:** “What are you trying to achieve by showing off your knowledge anyhow? Why is it important?”

 **JUMIN:** “It is good to know such things. And it isn’t important, per se, but it is interesting to know.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “So if a person kisses someone enough times then they may be tricked to feel love for them? What if they kiss a lot of people? Does that mean they are in love with all of them?”

 **ZEN:** “Don’t listen to the rich asshole. Cosplaying is pretty much like acting. People act out different ships and they might do _couplely_ things at that, but it doesn’t always mean that they have romantic feelings between them.”

 **ZEN:** “Well they might, but it depends.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “This isn’t helping; I’m more confused than before.”

 **JUMIN:** “Why not ask her directly?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I feel like it might be a bit weird to ask her something like that.”

 **ZEN:** “If it's you who does the asking than I doubt that she’ll mind.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Do you really think so?”

 **ZEN:** “Yeah, she seems kinda attached to you already.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Really?! How can you tell?”

 **ZEN** : “Dude, you must be some kind of blind or something to not notice.”

 **JUMIN:** “Both of them seem to be rather fond of each other. It would most likely be most beneficial for both of them to further explore the situation themselves and see where things go.”

 **ZEN:** “Can’t believe I’m going to have to agree with the trust fund kid.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Why are you talking like I’m not here?”

 **JUMIN:** “Yoosung, aren’t you afraid that she’ll read this chatroom? ”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Oh, I’ve talked to her a bit and as it comes out she really doesn’t read the chatrooms she isn’t a part of. Something about invading other’s privacy and not having enough time. So I’m safe.”

_Happy Yoosung emoji._

**JUMIN:** “It seems convenient.”

 **ZEN: “** Got to go. Its’s the perfect time for an evening run. **”**

 **JUMIN:** “Elizabeth the 3rd seems to be in a playful mood right now. I’m going as well. Perhaps I’ll send a picture of her graceful playing later.”

 **ZEN:** “Don’t post the pictures of the furball in here. I already feel like sneezing.”

 **JUMIN:** “Her grace _must_ be shared.”

 **ZEN:** “It’s like talking to a brick wall.”

 **JUMIN:** “Goodbye.”

 **ZEN:** “Yoosung, talk to the girl. It is for your own sake.”

 **ZEN:** “See ya.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I’ll think about it.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “gn”

_Jumin has left the chatroom._

_ZEN has left the chatroom._

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless all the cosplayers out there, you are awesome!


	10. Yoosung And LemonJuice "Tired"

**YOOSUNG** : “Hey, it’s Lemonjuice!”

 **LemonJuice:** “Oh hey, Yoosung. It’s good to see you.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Are you alright, you haven’t been active since this morning.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Oh it’s nothing, just didn’t have time to check in. Programming problems.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “What’s going on? I’m not that smart, but maybe I can help.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Aww, you’re sweet, but I doubt that you can help me. Unless you know how to find errors in code, lots and lots of code. You see the minor functions of the program I was writing were working fine until I added this new feature. Then everything went haywire. None of it works anymore! I’ve been combing through everything since morning!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “That sounds bad. But maybe you can ask Seven for help.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Nah, I’m determined to get this thing working on my own. It is all a matter of time and figuring out how much of my code may or may not be utter trash. Seriously don’t go into programming if you value your sleep.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “It sucks that we can’t know your location. Otherwise I’d come right over and brew you some coffee and make diner because I doubt you’ve been eating this whole time.”

 **LemonJuice:** “omg, yes. It sounds soo good. You are too precious, Yoosung. I just want to hold you close and hug you.”

_Blushing Yoosung emoji._

**LemonJuice:** “It isn’t the brightest idea, I think, because I’d probably fall asleep.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “You could fall asleep on my shoulder anytime, I wouldn’t mind. It’s the opposite. I’d be flattered that you’d feel comfortable enough to do that.”

 **LemonJuice:** “I’m just some random person who you met just a few days ago and yet you treat me so well. You are too good for your own sake...”

 **LemonJuice:** “You should be more careful, Yoosung. If you are so trusting then one day you might get hurt.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I’m a bit too trusting. Even I know that. It shows especially well when Seven starts his pranking. I almost always fall for his jokes. But I’m _this_ trusting with my friends. I’m more careful around strangers.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Did you just say that I’m not a stranger to you?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Yes. For some reason when it comes to you I feel like I’ve known you for a long time. Talking to you just feels so natural.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I know that we’ve been talking just for a few days and that there is so much I don’t know about you yet, but it doesn’t matter because we have time to find out little details about each other.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Yoosung…”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Anyways it is almost midnight. Eating now would be unhealthy. You should go straight to bed.”

 **LemonJuice:** “I get a bit weird when I’m tired, sorry.”

 **LemonJuice:** “It feels unnatural to be tired at this hour, usually, I’m up for much later. It’s like I’m tired, but I don’t want to sleep.”

 **LemonJuice:** “And it’s lonely here, really lonely.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Would it help you fall asleep if I’d call you? This way you’d have someone to talk to.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Would you do that? Isn’t it your LOLOL gaming time?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I can log on a bit later.”

 **LemonJuice:** “I’d like that.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Now log out of the messenger, brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I’ll call you in 10 minutes.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Yes, Superman Yoosung, sir!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Great, now get going cause I’ll call you in 9 minutes and 48 seconds.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Wait, you got a sec?”

 **YOOSUNG** : “What is it?”

 **LemonJuice:** “I’m sorry for being a bit harsh and weird. I’ll be back to my cheerful self when I’m rested tomorrow, or well today, because it is already this late.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Oh and thank you, truly.”

 **LemonJuice:** “Talk to you later!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “In 9 minutes, sharp.”

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired people are (sometimes) a bit strange people.
> 
> Anyway I'm certain that precious bean boy, Yoosung, would be really caring for his friends and SO even to the extent to loosing a bit of his usual awkwardness and actually giving them orders.


	11. Jaehee, Jumin, LemonJuice "Daddy Jumin Lectures The Tired Kids"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin is the dad of the RFA because V isn’t around. Seriously those kids need a stern talking to considering the late hours they stay up at. No more chatrooms at 03.00 in the night!

_Morning 5.30_

**LemonJuice** : “ Good mooorning , Jaehee! What has woken you at this early hour?”

 **Jaehee:** “Morning, LemonJuice. It is good to see you cheerful again.”

 **Jaehee:** “I’m up this early because I have to make preparations for Mr. Han’s business trip today.”

 **LemonJuice** : “He has you working this early?! What a slave driver! What about your sleep? How many hours did you even rest for?”

 **Jaehee:** “Shouldn’t I ask the same question of _you_?”

 **LemonJuice** : “ _ahkhm_. About 3 hours give or take 0.5 hrs. _But_ I got inspired and found the problem in my code!”

 **Jaehee:** “I’m glad it turned out well. As to me I went to bed at 2 o’clock and got up about 10 minutes ago. I don’t have to do anything, yet. I got up earlier because I wanted to have a relaxing start to my day with a perfectly brewed cup of coffee before my day gets hectic again. ”

 **LemonJuice** : “I see, but, Jaehee, you need to get more sleep. Please take better care of yourself. It wouldn’t be good for you if you’d collapse of exhaustion.”

 **Jaehee:** “I know my limits and thankfully after today I have a day off to relax however I want.”

_JUMIN has entered the chatroom._

**Jaehee:** “Good morning, Mr.Han. ”

 **LemonJuice** : “Hey, Hey, Jumin!”

 **JUMIN:** “Good morning assistant Kang, Lemonjuice.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Jumin, I’m sorry to come at you like this this early in the day, but man you have to go easier on Jaehee. You’re overworking her. She doesn’t get enough rest!”

 **Jaehee:** “You really don’t need to speak on my behalf, Lemonjuice.”

 **LemonJuice** : “No, I do.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Jumin. This lovely woman has to get up before 5.30 to make preparations for your business trip. She has to take work home with her daily to keep your firm in track. She has to babysit Elly on your whims. Can’t you see that because of the job she can’t lead a healthy life?”

 **JUMIN:** “First of all its Elizabeth the 3rd. And secondly I appreciate your concern for her and see the good intent behind it, but this is the life of a working adult. Yes, she does work over hours, but she gets generously compensated for it, more than in any other companies in this country. Even though it may not seem so, assistant Kang does get her days off. And even today I’m being more lenient on her. She helps me deal with the business trip and after that she gets today and tomorrow off from work _in addition_ to the normal days off.”

 **JUMIN:** “As for her sleeping hours as I’ve read from above that assistant Kang has retired to bed late again. I do implore you to make a habit of retiring earlier instead of watching DVDs well into the night. I do assume that was the case this time as well. Am I wrong?”

 **Jaehee** : “You are not mistaken, Mr.Han. But I need to relax once in a while as well. Watching DVDs of Zen performing helps me to do just so.”

 **JUMN:** “Your health is important to our company and as your superior I want you to get more sleep and go to bed earlier.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Wooo, you go Mr. Han!”

 **JUMIN** : “As for you, Lemonjuice”

 **LemonJuice** : “ ?? ”

 **JUMIN:** “You are the newest member of the RFA and your health is important to this organization. Without you in top condition you are going to give us and yourself trouble with coordinating the party. I expect you to own up to the responsibility of the party coordinator and get a sufficient amount of rest, _daily_.”

 **LemonJuice** : “ Yes, sir. I understand.”

 **JUMIN** : “When I look at the members of this organization I do wonder how you manage your lives as adults. I’m seemingly the only one with a decent sleeping schedule.”

 **JUMIN:** “It is a problem I’ll have to bring up with all the members at a later date.”

 **JUMN:** “I bid you a farewell this morning.”

 **JUMIN:** “Take care, both of you.”

_Smiling Jumin emoji._

_JUMIN has left the chatroom._

**LemonJuice** : “I was not expecting that.”

 **LemonJuice** : “ He seems cold, but I think he really cares about the members of the RFA.”

 **Jaehee:** “This was indeed unexpected.”

 **Jaehee:** “I wasn’t expecting to have you stand up for me this morning and then have Mr. Han lecture us both.”

 **LemonJuice** : “ Hahah, yeah. Surprisingly he seems like stoic father type.”

 **Jaehee:** “Please don’t make me think of my superior as a ‘ _father’_.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Okay, if father is a bad word then what about, _daddy_?”

 **Jaehee:** “I’m choosing to ignore that.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Don’t you worry, _daddy_ Jumin will care for all of us!”

 **Jaehee:** “I see that the lack of sleep is having poor effects on you, Lemonjuice.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Nah. I’m fine.”

 **Jaehee:** “It is getting late and I need to prepare for work.”

 **LemonJuice** : “ Ah yes, off to see daddy Jumin. Good luck!”

 **Jaehee:** “You are awful.”

Frustrated Jaehee emoji.

 **Jaehee:** “Before I go I do want to say thanks for sticking out for me. I do appreciate it.”

 **LemonJuice** : “You deserve the world, Jaehee. Don’t forget that!”

Happy Jaehee emoji.

 **Jaehee:** “I’d also appreciate if you’d stop with your father figure jokes.”

 **Jaehee:** “I’ll talk to you later.”

 **LemonJuice** : “See ya!”

_Jaehee has left the chatroom._

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._


	12. 707, LemonJuice, Yoosung "The Bitter Genius Hacker"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some 707, Yoosung and Lemonjuice shenanigans.

_Later that day_

**707:** “ooooh who do I see here? Is this the baby programmer who might need some help from the genius hacker?”

 **LemonJuice** : “I’m the same age as you, dude. And no I don’t need help from _any_ hackers. No matter how _genius_ the might be. My pride won’t allow it.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Besides I found the mistake and the good thing is that not even half of my code is garbage!”

 **707:** “U sure you don’t want me to take a looksee?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Keep your paws off of my program!”

 **707** : “But I’m curious…”

 **LemonJuice** : “Shoo, Seven!”

 **707** : “Ooh no my fingers are slipping….”

 **707** : “I can’t control them!”

 **LemonJuice** : “I swear if you do _anything_ to it then I’m going to find your private server and launch an attack on it. I may not be most skilled, but I’m good enough to give you a good amount of trouble. In addition to the already existing hacker threat you are going to have your hands full.”

 **707** : “whoops I’m already in.”

 **707** : “your firewalls were really weak for this thing.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Well duh, who would hack into a first year programming student’s schoolwork?”

 **707** : “Whoa that is some serious amount of code you’ve got there.”

 **707** : “Damn. Looking at this I couldn’t say that this is a newbies work.”

 **707** : “But what the hell are you putting together here?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Bud out, Seven. Private stuff.”

 **707** : “Wait does this have something to do with dating?”

 **LemonJuice** : “I warned you!”

 **707** : “Heeyy what gives? My screen went black!”

 **LemonJuice** : “I cut you off.”

 **707** : “Wait. Now there are some cheeky looking animated lemons dancing on my screen!”

 **707** : “I got a notification on my phone that my private server is under attack.”

 **707** : “The lemons seem to be digging for information!”

_Shocked 707 emoji._

**707** : “I can’t do anything. My access to my computer has been cut off.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Calm down. It is only temporary.”

 **707:** “How did you manage that?!”

 **LemonJuice** : “While hacking into my computer you left your back open and I took the chance.”

 **707** : “How could you do that!?”

 **707** : “You are _evil_!”

 **LemonJuice** : “This is just a taste of your own medicine!”

 **707** : “Does this mean you want war?”

 **707** : “Should I start to plot on how to get back at you?”

 **LemonJuice** : “GODS NO! I’m nowhere near your skill level!”

 **707** : “No hacking, fine then. Revenge by other means…”

 **707** : “All I need is a sacrificial lamb…”

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom._

**707** : “The lamb has appeared!”

 **LemonJuice** : “Don’t you even dare!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Where is a lamb? Is someone making lamb kebab?”

 **707** : “Ellooo my _Yoosungie_!”

 **707** : “Or should I say _my honey_.”

_707 hearts for eyes emoji._

**707** : “ _My sweetie_.”

 **707** : “Mah _dearie_.”

 **707**. “ _MY PRECIOUS CUTIE_!”

 **707** : “My secret…”

 **707** : “ _C_ ”

 **707** : “ _R_ ”

 **707** : _“U_ ”

 **707** : “ _S_ ”

 **707** : “ _H_!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Seven you are weirding me out.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yes, Seven. Stop creeping out our cute Yoosung!”

 **707** : “But I’m not speaking for myself here.”

 **707** : “I’m speaking for _someone else_.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Is this another prank?”

 **LemonJuice** : “It has to be him being silly again. No way can he be serious.”

 **707** : “NO, no, no. Don’t get ahead of yourselves. I’m speaking for someone in the RFA. Someone who didn’t greet you in this chatroom.”

 **LemonJuice** : “ Anyways hi Yoosung. How are you? Let’s ignore what seven is saying. He is clearly up to something.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I have the same feeling.”

 **707** : “For once I’m being totally honest here.”

 **707** : “Please don’t ignore meeee!!!!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Are you feeling better today, Lemonjuice?”

 **LemonJuice** : “Ah yes. I got my thing figured out. Now I’ve got to replace some of the code and keep on trucking!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “That is good to hear.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Yeah that was the main reason why coding students are always sleepy.”

 **707** : “I hear you. One line of code can screw you very big time.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “What was that about a lamb before?”

 **LemonJuice** : “I think when you entered he just found someone to prank. Sooo that would make you the lamb. I’d say that you are more of a puppy than a lamb.”

_Blushing Yoosung emoji._

**707** : “Our Yoosungie is definitely a puppy. A very eager one at that.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Oh now that I have a bit more time I can do some gaming! Oh and some of my followers were wondering who was that person behind the avatar playing with me. Sooo would you like to stream LOLOL with me sometime?”

 **707** : “Totally ignored.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “I’d love that.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Fantastic! I’ll call you at 9.30 in the evening to hash out the details, okay?

 **YOOSUNG: “** This is epic. Going on a gaming stream with you. I have a few questions, tho.”

 **LemonJuice** : “No probs. Remember them so we can talk them out on the phone. It feels like some redheaded cockroach is watching here.”

_Shocked 707 emoji._

**707** : “No you didn’t!!”

 **YOOSUNG** : “It feels as if we are lacking privacy indeed. Should we do something to crush the cockroach?”

 **707** : “Not you too, Yoosung.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Nah. We’ll just ignore it. It’ll die of boredom.”

 **YOOSUNG** : “Talk to you later then Lemonjuice. And don’t forget to eat your diner. A proper diner not the frozen things you keep in your freezer.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Alright I’ll go and get myself takeout.”

 **LemonJuice** : “Take care, Yoosung!”

_Yoosung has left the chatroom._

_LemonJuice has left the chatroom._

**707** : “When did Yoosung get so mean?”

 **707** : “They totally ignored me!”

 **707** : “Time to get plotting.”

_707 has left the chatroom._


	13. Shopping For The Cooking Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meet cute like thing.

Today she was on a mission…

LemonJuice wasn’t by far the perfect person. She was a bit lazy, she couldn’t cook, she had a hard time making real close friendships, she had a terrible sleeping schedule and was living overall an unhealthy life. She didn’t even exercise and the food she ate was mostly takeout, frozen meals or junk food. Her flaws were a part of her and she didn’t keep them from her fans.

Often she lamented about her cooking disasters and mostly what she was met with from her fans was: ‘It couldn’t be that bad’ or the super positive: ‘if it is edible then it is a success’ sometimes it was an accusing: ‘this is so bad that it has to be fake’. She wished that her food disasters were fake but a person has to make most of what they’ve got and she had a plan. To demonstrate her culinary aptness or the lack there of she was going to do a cooking stream and if the food was going to be terrible then the stream was going to be at least entertaining and fun.

The cooking stream was requested of her ever since it became a bigger thing among the online community. The thing in the past had been that cooking was hard for her and she didn’t want to do it alone and asking someone to help her would’ve been dangerous to her and the other person’s private identity so that was out of the question. Today however she had someone who was willing to be the mental support; someone with whom her fans were already familiar with.

As it turns out while streaming with Yoosung he won them over with his emotive and fun personality. They demanded more of him and after a little discussion this ‘project’ was born. Tonight at 6 o’clock she and Superman Yoosung on a screen of a tablet were set to start streaming the hopefully not a disaster pasta carbonara with some cheesecake as desert. Perhaps this time with his help she could do it.

Rika’s apartment was good enough. It had most of the bare necessities, but when it came to cooking it had nothing. No pots or pans. Only things that were there were the minimum of eating utensils, a fridge, a microwave and a stove that was still in its plastic packaging.

Today she was going out on the town to do some shopping. She had a list and a mission: do your best not to fuck up.

She had been running around the town for three hours. It had been an exhausting and an educational experience. All she had left to find were the actual ingredients and cute plates, preferably with a lemon motif somewhere.

She walked into a shop that specialized in tableware with flair. The shop was medium sized with high and cramped isles full of all sorts of plates. If she couldn’t find what she was looking for here then she’d just have to settle for something else for the day even though her heart sought after lemon plates.

She combed through the isles meticulously when something caught her eye. Yellow and a bit poufy tuft of hair. For some reason it reminded her of someone, but she didn’t know who so she kept on peeking. This person had violet eyes and was wearing a blue LOLOL hoodie.

She muttered under her breath : “No way… this can’t be…”

She pulled out her messenger and looked for a picture of Yoosung. The person on the picture and the one one isle over are the same. She had just run into _the_ Yoosung Kim who she’d met by chance in some random messenger app.

Should she go and say hello or should she disappear?

No. No hesitation. Just go for it. Ambush him!

She snuck around the isle and observed him. Yoosung seemed particularly smitten by a cute whale shaped bowl. His guard was down and he had his back to her. This was her chance.

She quickly ran behind him. Hugged him from the back with one arm and placed the other on his eyes. She leaned over to his ear and whispered: “I give you three guesses. If you guess who I am with the first guess then you’ll get a kiss from me and you get to choose where I plant it, with the second one I’ll give you a peck on the cheek, if the third one is right then I’ll give you a head pat.”

“Wha…B…Bu…But what if I guess wrong all three times?”

“Then there is no reward. No loot for the losers. And my identity shall remain elusive because I’ll make my grand escape.”

“Oh. Umm it is hard to focus, you are really close and… uh… is it getting hot in here?”

“Yoosung, your ears are red. But no weaseling out of this! Answer the question! There is no escape for you.”

“So uhh… you know my name. And you are a girl because I can feel your… ahkm… on my back. And you seem kind of tall.But you are whispering and that distorts your voice. I have no clue. Are you one of my friends from SKY clubs? ”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. No choosing where I plant my kiss. Try again.”

“A friend from my class?”

“Aww, will the puppy at least get a head pat?”

“Wait… puppy… It can’t be… Seven, is it you? That would explain the height. This is so not funny!”

She snorted of laughter then calmed herself.

“Three wrong guesses. As a punishment you’ll have to stay here eyes closed for 30 seconds while I make my grand escape.”

She took a deep breath. “Time starts now!”

She quickly removed herself from him, turned around and got ready to run, but Yoosung grabbed a hold of her hand. He stood there facing her with his eyes closed.

“… two, three, four…” He was counting seconds. LemonJuice stood there, dumbstruck. She had no idea that he had recovered that quickly from her surprise attack. She was expecting _him_ to be left standing there a bit awkwardly trying to make sense of the situation. This time she was the one standing there dumbstruck trying to shed light to the situation and comprahend what’s going on.

“…twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. Your time window for escaping is over.”

Yoosung opened his eyes. LemonJuice felt his grip on her hand tighten. His mouth fell slightly open and his cheeks flushed red.

“It can’t be…”

She managed a fake cheerful smile that most certainly was not awkward and announced: “Hey there it’s your friendly neighborhood gamer girl LemonJuice!”

Her smile disappeared and she sighed “Okay that was bad. I’m sorry. Let’s start again.”

She took a deep breath and smiled “Hi, I’m LemonJuice. It’s nice to officially meet you, Yoosung.”

“Wow. Umm…It is nice to meet you too!”

“Are you alright, Yoosung?”

“I’m totally fine, just surprised. You seem taller in real life.”

“I get that a lot. But maybe I’m not the one who is tall maybe you are just short.”

“Ouch. Shots fired. And for your information I’m average height.”

“Really now? Then maybe we are even because my hand is starting to feel sore from that tight grip of yours.”

“Ah yes, I’m sorry. We just met and I’m already making a mess of things. “

“We should just move past this awkward introductory phase and act like normal people.Or you know like _us_ when we talk online.”

“Ah yes. Sounds good so uh…What are you doing here, LemonJuice?”

“Hmm what could I be doing in a niche tableware shop? It might be that I was stalking someone or…”

“Wait what?”

“…or you know, shop, for plates.”

Yoosung places his hand on the nape of his neck and nods nervously “It makes sense.”

“Is this the whale bowl you sent a picture of to the chat?”

“You noticed. It is. I actually found out that I don’t have to but it online because this shop sells it in the area.”

“It’s cute. It suits you.”

“You think? Then I’m certainly buying it. Can I help you find something, LemonJuice?”

“Well I’m looking for some good looking plates with some sort of lemon twist. If you’ve seen something like that then I’d be grateful if you’d direct me towards it.”

“Actually I did. I’ll show you.”

With his awkwardness now forgotten he took a hold of her hand and led her around the shop.

Afterwards the two of them went shopping together out on the town.

When it was time to split up…

“I had fun today, Yoosung.”

“Me too. I’d never expect to run into you of all people.”

“I’m glad it happened though.”

“Yeah, me too. I know that we are going to go our separate ways for now and that we’ll meet again probably at the party, but before that could you tell me your real name?”

“Aww. I’m sorry, I can’t. Not yet at least. But I promise after the RFA party. I’ll give you all three of my names.”

“Really all three?”

“Yes. And even though I can’t give you my name, yet. I can still give you this.”

She leaned in and gave him a small peck of a kiss on his lips. She smiled and began walking away.

“Talk to you later, Yoosungie! You’d better be there with me on the stream!”

“Wait did you just make my name cuter?”

“Yeah I did. Now turn around and don’t you dare to follow me or both of us are going to have trouble with Seven!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chat log this time, but a story like thing of the two dorks meeting face to face. I think the chat loga are a bit more fun so I'm probably going to stick with that.


End file.
